There are a number of patents and papers which disclose complexes containing phosphine centers and/or phosphinimine centers in the treatment of hydrocarbons. These publications generally relate to treatments of hydrocarbons such as oligomerization and reforming.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,791 issued Aug. 2, 1994 to Ligands, Inc. discloses that some complexes using ligands present in the catalyst of the present invention may be used to hydrogenate non-aromatic unsaturated hydrocarbons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,813 issued Oct. 4, 1994 to the University of Alberta discloses that some complexes using ligands present in the catalyst of the present invention may be used to carbonylate methanol. However, these patents do not disclose that such compounds in conjunction with an activator could be used to polymerize alpha olefins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,023 issued Sep. 17, 1996 issued to The Governors of the University of Alberta teaches the use of transition metal complexes of the type in the present invention together with an activator to oligomerize ethylene. The patent does not suggest that such complexes could be used to polymerize olefins to polymers having a weight average molecular weight greater than 1500 g/mol.
Applicants have been unable to locate any disclosures teaching the use of the compounds of the present invention to polymerize olefins.